Charlie
Biography Charlie is one of the protagonist in the 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up film. He is Jo's loving, protective father. He gains an alliance with the young ninjas whom help him succeed in revealing Jack Harding's illegal conduction in the landfill. 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up Before the events of the film, he took direct action in closing the landfill that hinders his tribe using his employment under the Mayor to gain access and information. He was kidnapped and held captive by Jack Harding and his subordinates in efforts to find where he hid away the disk revealing illegal conduction of their landfill. After promising Jo they will find him, the brothers venture out for answers. The brothers find Jack's men around in the city and follow them to the city counsel where Jack Harding was making dealings with the city officials for corruption. In the same area, they follow J.J., one of Jack's men, to the exact spot they are holding him captive. The young ninjas witness J.J. and his crew further assaulting Charlie as he is tied up and bound to a chair and have no doubt that he is no other than her father. The brothers return back to Jo whom is excited to here from them that her father is safe. They mount an escape plan for her father that night. During the confrontations, they rescue Jo's father at which he informs them the disk is in one of the quivers. After the continuation of the confrontation, the brothers return with him to his homeland, They spend the night celebrating with the tribe and getting special thanks for helping them. Jack arranges to have Jo kidnapped and convince her father to falsify his evidence. He appeals for a court date with significant evidence to put Jack out of business for good, undeterred, but before he can act on it, The Sheriff gives him the phone revealing that Jo has been kidnapped. He request a small recess saying "he doesn't feel well" during his testimony in court and goes to the restroom. While in the restroom, he is emotionally disturbed and stressed due to worry of his daughter's and Jack appears behind him. He coerces Charlie to give another disk with irrelevant information regarding the case in which he has no other choice due to his daughter's life in question. Rocky and his brothers get information to where Jo is being held and drive out to free her. They return before the court case is dismissed and all of her father's hard work accounts for nothing. After working through a small band of armed men, they find Jo and return her to the courthouse just before her father turns the real evidence over to Jack. Once his daughter shows herself, Jack has the struggles trying to claim the real evidence but stubbornly demanding, "Let me have it!" Charlie then delivers a powerful right hook knocking Jack onto one of the court counter tops knowing his daughter is free from harm. He admits his mistake and hands the evidence to the judge and the Environment Protection Agent whom closes the case by shutting down the company producing the waste. Charlie, Jo, and his wife look around for the 'heroes' of the day, but they are nowhere to be found. Jo says, "Where are the guys?" Charlie replies to his daughter, "I don't know. Where are the little heros?" Relationships * His Wife * Jo (His Beloved Daughter) * Lee (Best Friend) * Jack Harding (Enemy) * J.J. (Enemy) * The Young Ninjas (Friends/Allies) Gallery 1524 10202277136875909 365951331 n.jpg 1390576 10202276995752381 48434887 n.jpg Notes * He is portrayed by Donald Shanks in the 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up film. Category:Characters